The invention relates to liquid-level measuring instrumentation, particularly suited to application to a fuel tank, as for use with a vehicular or stationary internal-combustion engine.
Known liquid-level transmitters are electrical transducers employing float-operated variable resistance, for use in vented tanks. They provide a means of remote liquid-level indication by sensing the level and by effectively transmitting an electrical resistance, proportional to that level, to a receiver guage, located at some other point, remote from the tank.
Known liquid-level indicators are unitary float-operated mechanical devices also for use in vented tanks. Such indicators are used for sensing level and directly indicating that level, by means of a mechanical linkage, as to a pointer which rotates about an indicator dial. The indicator dial and pointer are unit-handling parts of such devices and are readable directly at the tank.